1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a contact for electronic devices, and more particularly to a contact for electronic devices which electrically connects a plurality of leads of an integrated circuit (IC) provided in a test socket to corresponding pads of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional contacts of two types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602, which is issued to Dong Weon Hwang on Apr. 11, 2006. The first type as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602, includes a pipe body, an upper and lower contact pins and a spring. The upper and lower contact pins are received in the pipe body with their one ends respectively, and the opposite ends project out the pipe body respectively. The spring locates between said one ends and allow the upper contact pin to shift upwards and downwards. The upper and lower contact pins are of cylindrical shape, which is not easy in manufacture.
The second type of the convention contacts includes a blade-shaped upper and lower contact pins and a spring connecting said two contact pins, which all are received a hole defined in a test socket where the contact are arranged. The spring allows the upper contact pin to shift upward and downward relative to the lower contact pin. However, since the two contact pins are crossedly assembled, the two contact pin must be fabricated accurately, which is not easily obtained in manufacture.
Therefore, an improved contact is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.